Where Butterflies Never Die
by ScrewthestandardX
Summary: Loving your best friend is quite a secret to maintain, is it not? Modern Day AU. CielxAlois. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and future lemon. :D
1. Ciel Doesn't Do Barbie Well

"Forgive me for saying so, Darling, but blonde really isn't your thing."

Ciel Phantomhive growled at his blonde schoolmate, shaking a fist. "You're the one who made me dye my hair this sickening yellow colour!"

Alois clicked his tongue, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones as his eyelids fluttered closed. "I didn't force you to make that bet, my dear. That was all you."

"How was I supposed to know you were some kind of Mario Kart god?"

The fourteen-year-old chuckled mock sweetly. "Oh, love, I have _many _hidden talents."

The was-bluenette narrowed his eyes at the revolting implication and turned away from his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. Sure, he would just dye his hair back to it's dark teal colour after the day was done(with the help of Alois, of course), but still, a day of looking like some kind of mentally-disabled bimbo was miserable at best. Alois, however, was enjoying every bit.

Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy attended together the School of England (yes, _the_ School of England, the one for the painfully smart and the painfully rich. These and only these.) and were, despite their many obvious differences, best friends. The two of them were joined at the hip-you seldom heard Ciel's name without Alois's shortly following, and vice versa. The pair were inseparable, always together on weekends and after school. They knew everything about each other, or, well, most everything. There was something each boy was hiding from the other. Something that no one would guess Alois would hide, and no one would guess Ciel would feel.

The two boys were in love with one another.

A/N ; Gruesomely short chapter? But it ended so well right there… Okay, I promise I'll spoil you with a really long chapter two. *raises arm* I solemnly swear.

**Alois: Jesus Christ, why the bloody hell would I hide something like that? Profess your love and go all the way!**

**Ciel: Gross.**

**Alois: Don't fight the feeling. '3'**

**Ciel: _**


	2. Resurface

You will never understand what I felt.

How could you? Why should you? You don't want to understand what things were like, because the only way to do that is by living it out yourself. And that's the last thing that you want.

For the entirety of my life I've known loneliness. Not a faint, longing loneliness, but deep, aching loneliness. My need for human contact exceeds that of most people. There was a long period of time in which I thought this was normal-that everyone felt this way. It wasn't until I started school that I realized that it was unhealthy, that it was weird.

And for a long, painful eight years I went on being a scapegoat. No one really made fun of me. But no one paid attention either. I wanted attention, but I was afraid to ask for it. Although maybe a little bad attention would be better than none at all..

My life wasn't really that bad if you thought about it. Sure, my little brother Luka had died in a fire, but that was back when I was only ten, and the wounds were mostly healed. I only had one parent, a father, and though he paid no attention to me at all, I wasn't abused or anything like that. We had a decent amount of money, and though we weren't rich, we were comfortable. But somehow I still had this undeniable emptiness. This longing, for something.

Then one day, everything changed.

Someone changed me.

I winced at the crash of books hitting asphalt. I wasn't disgruntled about the collision with whomever this was-it happened all the time and it was seldom the other person's fault. I'm really quite an airhead, even I'll admit that. I scooped up my and the victim's books, looking up to see a pint-sized blue haired boy eyeing my wrist. I thrusted the books towards him, eager to get away, but he didn't take them.

"Why would you do that?"

Why would I do that?

"How could you hate yourself so much to do it?"

How could I hate myself? Easy. I was annoying, clingy, rude and careless. I was ugly. Stupid blonde hair. Stupid blue eyes. Stupid long legs, stupid pale skin. Stupid ghetto ass that made me look like a girl. Stupid. All of it was stupid. I hated it all. I hated me.

"It's easy", I replied quietly, turning his hand over and setting the books on his palm before promptly walking away.

He seized me by the wrist, and I whipped around to see the boy, a determined expression written on his face.

"Idiot", he accused.

"W-what?"

"IDOIT!" He repeated, dropping my wrist. "Why not talk to somebody about things instead of doing stupid shit like that?"

"Talk to who? Tell me who the bloody hell gives a damn!"

"Me! Fucking talk to me! I give a damn!"

And with that this boy whom I had three class periods with a day, this boy whom I'd never spoken a word to in my life with the exception of 'Pass the papers back please', or 'Do you by chance have a pencil I could borrow?' had rendered me speechless. He… gave a damn? Bullshit.

I shook him off. "Why should you?"

A long finger directed itself at a particularly deep slit on my forearm. "Because of that."

"Doesn't matter."

"Liar."

I stared at this boy. I stared at him for a long time. Ciel Phantomhive, rich boy that wasn't popular yet wasn't disliked. He spent most of his time reading murder mysteries and such, his nose always in a book. He was a genius, holding a GPA of 4.0 steady, even though he always had a book on his lap during class. He was a rather strange boy, introverted and angsty. He never struck me as the type of person that would be striking up a conversation. Not that anyone would strike me as that kind of person.

His expression softened a bit, and the left corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Hey, if you ever need to talk..."

I smiled. I wondered when the last time I had done that was. "Right."

"Okay, well..." he turned on his heel to walk away.

"Hey".

He stopped, not bothering to turn.

"I, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"I guess... maybe we could... you wanna walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"814 North Avenue. I'll be expecting you."


	3. Damn That Doughnut

Friday night was movie night.

Tonight was Ciel's turn to pick the movie.

This meant a few things. The first thing was that the movie was remarkably raw. Leave it to Ciel to pull out the box of illegal XXX horror movies from the top closet shelf. And leave it to Ciel to make Alois watch them. The older boy was curled into his friend's lap (whose hair was still a terrible shade of blonde and would remain that way until tomorrow morning), straddling him with his face buried in the newly-blonde's chest.

No, Alois does not like horror movies.

Ciel just sat stroking the boy's hair absentmindedly, chuckling when someone's limbs got ripped from their bodies or head exploded, while Alois emitted a whimper each time there was some kind of splattering or cracking noise.

Pretty much every movie night that was Ciel's pick went like this. Alois always ended up on his best friend's lap, and Ciel's arousal always made itself evident. When confronted, the boy just blamed it on his masochism, what with watching people get torn apart, rather than telling Alois that it was because his nether region's were being violated by Alois's certain something. Which option is the truth? Well, that one should be pretty obvious.

But, inevitable erection or not, movie night was a tradition, and it wasn't going to be stopped by a little bit of "unintentional" Alois-hip grinding.

Alois tightened his grip on Ciel's shirt as a woman in the movie shrieked with terror, followed by a revolting snapping noise. He wished desperately that tonight had been his pick-nights like that were much better. They, too, were always the same, and they played out in a rather satisfying manner. Alois chose his film (normally some romantic comedy or tragic classic) then the boys proceeded to lie down side-by-side on Ciel's soft gray couch, cuddling up to each other. Those nights were just an entanglement of arms and legs and bodies and a seemingly much too short two hours of pretending to watch a movie. Ciel, too, secretly fancied those nights more, but what would Alois think if he popped up saying 'Ah, I'm getting tired of dismembered bodies, Let's watch The Vow.'?

So instead they continued like this, the popcorn neglected on the floor, and Alois in a heap on top of Ciel. When the movie was over, Ciel had to tap on Alois's head with a forefinger in order to keep him from hiding any longer.

"It's over."

The blonder of the blondes looked up, inches from Ciel's face. "Oh, goody. Let's go get some food."

Which leads us to yet another tradition. Sweet raid.

It was never exactly proclaimed, but it definitely constituted as tradition. There was no way Ciel would let a sleeping father and vulnerable kitchen go to waste. And there's no way Alois would let him take advantage of it alone.

Sweet after sweet was tossed by Ciel out of the cupboard and into Alois's thin arms. Following, the boys ascended the staircase to the younger's room and threw everything on the beige carpeting.

As they sat down to eat their loot, Alois piped up. "So, wanna play Call of Duty again?"

"Let's do something different. I'm tired of beating your ass."

"Shut up, whore."

Ciel sat and ate his Twinkie, awaiting a suggestion from the boy.

"Dance party?"

"Hell to the no."

"_Rave _dance party?"

"...no."

"With ecstasy?"

"Please tell me you don't have any."

"I wish."

The icy-blue-eyed boy pondered for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Truth or dare?"

"That I can live with."

"Whoever caves has to streak into Sebastian's room and sing Matryoshka."

"Jesus Christ. Okay. Deal."

Alois laughed manically, a victorious expression already painted on his pale face. "You start."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Deep throat that doughnut", the once-bluenette ordered, pointing to a long, chocolate pastry.

Alois laughed, then winked at his friend. "Easy."

The shorter of the two watched as his blonde companion illicitly ate the sweet, his eyes widening as the entire thing disappeared into his mouth, only to pop back out into Alois's hand.

"Victory", he stated matter-of-factly.

Ciel just sat there with his mouth gaping open, hoping the blonde didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. "I-I-I think that's enough.. truth or dare."

Alois scoffed. "Puss."

A/N : Too short too short too shooooort. xc But I didn't want things to go too far between them yet. I want to take it slow, yanno? I have a lot of background story to do here.

**Alois: Get to the lemon, bitch.**

**Me: Calm your tits, love. We'll get there.**

**Alois: :'(**


	4. Saviour

**A/N: Ohh, look at you lucky buggars. Yes, you finally get your epicly long chapter. :D Oh, by the way...**

**Blockworld: Your reviews are really helpful. Actually, one of your suggestions inspired this chapter. Love you, brohannigan!**

**Flightless503: Ooh, now aren't you a genius? Maybe people at school **_**will **_**see them like this. c:**

**All you reviewer people are really keeping me motivated. Without you this story wouldn't even be as far as it is. Thank you!**

**Okay, enough babbling. Shall we begin? :3**

_Such a strange boy, _I thought to myself as the long-legged blonde passed me in the halls. Strange, yet... intriguing. The boy's name was Alois Trancy, and that was pretty much all I knew about him. That and the fact that there were always fresh cuts on his inner arm-every day a few more cropped up. I didn't know why he was so sad, but I knew that he really didn't have any friends. In fact, he hardly said a word to anyone. He spoke only when spoken to, and seldom made eye contact with a person. It was just him and his notebook that he doodled in during class. Him and no one else.

It's okay to be a bit of a loner (hell, I'm one myself), but this wasn't normal. Even I had a few friends, and though I rarely spoke to them, I wasn't completely alone. Maybe he hated being around people. But it didn't seem like that. It seemed more like people hated being around him.

I didn't know what it was about this boy that people seemed to detest so much. It wasn't his appearance-the boy was actually quite... dashing if you will. Platinum blonde hair that was mussed up in an effortless sort of way, striking baby blue eyes that always seemed unoccupied and lonely. He was tall and thin, like a model almost, and had skin like milky porcelain. The short shorts and thigh highs were a bit much, I suppose, but it didn't seem to me like a justifiable reason for the poor boy to be completely shunned, and yet... people looked right through him. It was like he wasn't even there. I guess that's why I took pity on the boy. I guess that's why I decided to offer my help, to hold out a hand in hopes that he'd take it. He did.

After our meeting that first day, we began walking to school together regularly. At first he was really shy, just nodding and smiling when I talked. But as time went on, he began to talk to me, too. He would tell me that he missed his dad, Claude, and wished he would come home more. He'd tell me about his cat, Hannah, and how he felt bad sometimes for taking out everything on her. He told me about his triplet cousins that lived in America, and how he wished that they'd call more. How his little brother Luka died in a freak accident three years ago. He even told me about why he cuts his arm, what he does it with. He told me everything, and in turn I told him everything. How annoying Aunt Red is. How Sebastian's mortician friend always says creepy things to me that don't make any sense and refuses to answer to anything but 'The Undertaker'. How cousin Finny always brings that blasted dog thing and refuses not to let it trump everything in the yard. How it's actually really lonely around my place. How Sebastian isn't home until very late just like Claude. How my parents died in a house fire when I was only ten. I learned everything about him, and he learned everything about me.

Our friendship slowly began to grow. Alois started opening up, speaking out more and starting to take an interest in everyday things. He stopped calling me Ciel and started calling me things like hun, babe, and precious. I stopped calling him Alois and started calling him things like Lois, Lo, blondie, and the occasional Darling. He liked it when I called him Darling. I liked to do it.

Soon I stopped hanging out with everyone else and it was just me and Alois. We were the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, Jack and Zero. We sat at a lone table at lunch, our conversation consisting of inside jokes and stupid shit only we would find funny. He started coming over all the time, after school, and spending the entire weekend with me. Sometimes, if Claude was out of town again, he would stay on weeknights so he didn't have to be alone. Alois hated being alone. It scared him, and the last thing I wanted was for him to start doing..._that_ again. So I let him stay. Not that I wouldn't have either way.

That's right, the more that Alois and I hung out, the less and less cuts started appearing. He was finally happy-I had made him happy. For some reason, it gave me butterflies to thing that I was the one who could make this gorgeous boy content, that I could make his life better. It made me feel like I had a place, something I had never really experienced before.

As time went on, though, I started seeing Alois differently. Suddenly his blonde hair was lovely, I just wanted to bury my face in it. His eyes were beautiful, and I cursed whenever I couldn't see them. His voice became like silk, his lips like the most desired Swiss chocolate, His legs that seemed to go on forever created an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, especially with those short shorts on. Oh, God, the short-shorts.

For a while I wondered what exactly it was. Had Alois changed? No, he hadn't changed at all. And it took me a good amount of time to realize that that's exactly what it was. He was Alois. And I was in love with him.

**A/N: Hopefully this is long enough. Ended sooner than I thought it was going to, but I'm trying here, 'kay? By the way, Jack and Zero are the pumpkin king and his dog. You know, the nightmare before Christmas? Yeah. Clever, right? Right? And I just had to say something about the shorts. Oh, the shorts.**


	5. I'm Cold

"Valentine's Day dance?"

The blonde giggled, taking the reminder from Ciel's hand. "Why so serious? This'll be fun!"

"Who said I was going?"

"Aww, Ciel, you're such a drag."

The bluenette's eye twitched a bit, stealing the paper back from his friend's hand, examining it absentmindedly. "At least I don't _dress _in drag."

"Ouch." The taller boy clutched his heart, pouting. "Come on, babe. It's a _dance_. Just a dance, that's all. Can't you do it? For the punch? For _me_?"

Ciel thrusted the blue poster back at his friend. "For the punch."

Alois cried out in victory, throwing his arms in the air. "And I will be your escort! You're my date, Darling, my date!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Lo."

"Don't play mad. Mad people don't call me Lo."

The smaller boy just huffed, knowing that an argument with Alois was useless. His twisted logic won him most of those. But it was true, he wasn't mad. In, fact, he quite looked forward to the dance with Alois. Maybe something would actually _happen. _His heart fluttered a bit as he imagined what it would be like to kiss Alois. Would he be a good kisser? Probably. He shuddered a bit involuntarily as he wondered if he himself would kiss well. Not likely. He had never kissed a person before. He'd never even practiced. He made a mental note to do that before the dance. What would he use? His hand? A pillow?

"CIEL!"

The boy jumped, his eyes widening.

The blonde boy flicked his tongue provocatively. "Staring at my lips?"

Ciel felt his face flush. "Just spacing out."

"Right."

.

Ciel turned all around, tugging at his shirt as he examined his reflection. Did he look good enough? No, not really, but this was as good as he could do, he decided. He had gone pretty much over the top with his clothes tonight, but it was special, so it was okay to, right? He wore a royal blue tee shirt that Alois had gotten him a while back. It was pretty much just the word bacon repeated over and over in white block letters, but since it was from Alois, it wasn't quite as lame. On his thin legs was a simple pair of black skinny jeans that had been vandalized by Alois and himself. It was covered in rips and safety pins, and signings of 'I love you, babe!' and 'Your place or mine, babay?' from Alois in silver permanent marker. On his feet were a blue pair of high top converse that had dinosaurs drawn on them a la Alois. Around his neck was a blue shoelace, and covering his arms was a grey sweatshirt that belonged to his blonde friend. He had stolen it from him just that day, so it still smelled like the boy, a combination of some type of cologne and cordial cherries. Alois always smelled like cordial cherries, even though Ciel had not once seen him eating one. He put the too-long sleeves up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Something about how his best friend smelled made his stomach flutter.

Just as he was lowering his arms a certain flamboyant blonde burst through his bedroom door, not bothering to knock (he never did, and that had created some pretty awkward moments). Ciel realized then that his idea of 'over the top' was far exceeded by Alois's. The boy wore a white shirt that had a picture of a black rose. His skinny jeans were blindingly red and had rips all the way down that revealed some sort of silky-looking black fabric. He wore a pair of Ciel's shoes, jet black Osiris brand with red and grey designs on the side. Black fishnet gloves snaked all the way up to his elbows, little holes showing his pale skin. To top it all off was a white beanie with the letters 'DC' on the front. Ciel noticed too that he was wearing eyeliner, noting that it actually looked pretty cute. The bluenette's cheeks heated up a bit at the thought of Alois being "cute".

The blonde kissed the air with a smirk. "Like what you see? There's more where that came from. You should see my underwear. Magnifique."

Ciel made a face, but denied nor confirmed nothing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, precious. But the party can wait if you wanna give me a strip tease or something."

"Yeah, let's go to the dance."

The boy giggled, following his blue-haired friend out the door. _So cute, _he thought, smiling. _I will get that strip tease, though._

.

The dance was loud and crowded and stuffy.

Just the way Alois liked it.

He led his date in by the hand, their fingers intertwined subtly, causing blush to dust Ciel's small face. No one paid much attention to them-they were used to Ciel and Alois doing strange things. And besides, the boys were just a couple of faces in the crowd-the school had at least 300 people in just the ninth grade. The two simply found a small opening in the glob of students and started to dance. Er, well, Alois started to dance. Ciel only knew one dance-the Flail- and he wasn't exactly keen on demonstrating it anywhere publicly. So instead he stood and watched his escort move gracefully and effortlessly, letting his feet do the talking. As Ciel observed he admitted to himself that the dance was pretty cool. The rich school naturally had incredible speakers that shook the floor, and the music was robotic and techno-like, the bass vibrating in his ears. He became so enveloped in the music that for a moment he didn't notice Alois move over and take him by the hips, pulling him close.

The bluenette wanted to dance with his friend, he really did, but he danced like a wounded rock, and the least he could do not to seriously humiliate himself and Alois was to wrap his arms around his dates neck and allow Alois to do all the work. The blonde slithered all over him masterfully, his hands rubbing up and down Ciel's waist and chest. Ciel simply swayed a little to the beat, thanking whatever supreme deity silently that he was at least able to hold a tune. He inched closer and closer to Alois until the blonde boy's hips were grinding against his own. But before Ciel could even begin to enjoy it, the song ended and something slow and soft came on.

Ciel quickly gathered up his courage and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Darling?"

His companion smiled, not deviously or mockingly, but genuinely, is cheeks getting a bit pink, but the room being too dark for anyone to see. "You may."

That didn't work out well. The bluenette was constantly tripping over his own and Alois's feet, being that he lacked a bit in the coordination department. Okay, a lot.

"Stand on my feet", the blonde commanded, pulling back to look at Ciel.

"What?"

"My feet. Stand on them. Then I'll do the dancing."

Ciel cautiously did as he was told, stepping up onto the top of Alois's feet, right first, then left. He stumbled a bit at first but managed to maintain his balance as Alois moved around skillfully on the gymnasium floor. It worked well, making Ciel taller so he felt like he was actually wearing the trousers in the relationship (if this was really a relationship at all) and allowing both of them not to worry about Ciel's clumsiness. Plus, any bystander you asked would tell you that it looked extremely cute, the bluenette concentrating on staying atop Alois's his perch and Alois smiling slightly with his arms draped around the boy's neck.

Again, the song was over all too soon, and the two of them parted, just standing and looking at each other for a bit.

"Wanna get out of here?" Alois asked softly, taking Ciel's hand.

"If you do."

And with that the blonde let the darker-haired boy out of the gym and out into the school parking lot, climbing up onto the bed of a red pickup. Ciel followed, plopping himself down beside his best friend with a sigh. It was kind of cold, and Alois wished he had brought a jacket.

"Ciel?"

The younger of the two looked at his date. "Hm?"

"Hold me. I'm cold."

Ciel looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered rather quickly and complied, wrapping his shorter arms around Alois's.

"My legs are cold, too. Put me on your lap."

Ciel's blush was undeniable now as he did so, the tall boy curling up in his friends lap.

"Ciel?"

"Alois?"

"My lips are cold, too."

The bluenette wasted no time as he slowly took Alois's chin between his index finger and thumb, turning his friend's face towards his own. He softly wrapped his lips around the blonde's, the older boy contributing to the kiss and letting his mouth mold to Ciel's. The kiss was warm, as Alois had expected. His companion was hesitant but kissed rather well, he decided, letting a hand wander to Ciel's neck. He noticed the bluenette getting a little breathy, so he took the liberty of pulling away, allowing Ciel to suck in a large breath of air.

"It helps if you breathe", the blonde offered.

"Shut up", was the other's only response as he wrapped his arms around said boy, closing his eyes contentedly. They would probably go back to normal after tonight, but he could savor the moment while it was there. Alois _was _a good kisser. He hoped the blonde could confirm that more often.

**A/N : Ow. My foot's asleep. Was this too cheesy? I think maybe I spent too much time and energy describing the outfits. Eh... I'd probably write more but I'm gonna go make eggs for my brother so.. ta-ta for now. **


	6. Purple Stain?

Dear Piece of Notebook Paper That I Stole From Alois's Binder,

.

Wouldn't it be nice if I could actually speak my feelings instead of just writing them on a lousy piece of paper? A lousy piece of paper with some kind of unknown purple stain in the corner? What the shit is that anyway?

But instead I sit here telling a damned butchered tree my views on the world.

Well fuck it.

I don't care.

So, piece of paper.

Two nights ago I kissed my best friend. It was... amazing, if you want to know the truth. (Not that you really have _any _wants, I mean, you're paper. Ha ha.) Funny to say, but I think I'm in love with this boy. Hey. Shut up poo-balls. I'm not gay. I'm just... I'm trisexual. I'll try anything.

That aside.

Why am I in love with Alois? Everything, really. Everything about him makes my stomach flutter. The way that he calls me cute little pet names all the time. The way that he likes to hold my hand when no one's looking. How he likes to tell everyone that he's wearing my sweatshirt because it makes him feel like we're dating. The way his hips sway when he walks. The little flecks of grey in the corners of his irises. The way his hair looks like a hellian took a nap in it when he wakes up in the morning. Am I getting carried away? That shit shouldn't even be attractive.

Should I ask him out, Paper? I mean, I want to. I want him to be mine. What would that be like? He would be Mister Alois Phantomhive. Or maybe it would be Phancyhive. Trancyhive? Phantomcy? I could introduce him as my boyfriend. 'Hello, this is Alois, my boyfriend. By the way, I'm the man in the relationship because if I wasn't than that would be messed up, eh Alois?'

'Right, Ciel, your wish is my command.'

Then I would playfully ruffle his hair and kiss him on the cheek, earning a blush.

No chance of that happening?

No one asked your opinion.

Faggot.

But then again, what if he said no? A kiss probably doesn't mean a whole lot to Alois, I mean, it's not like we went home and did illicit things to each other.

Come to think of it that probably wouldn't mean a whole hell of a lot the him, either.

Unless I was good in bed.

Still wouldn't mean a lot?

Yeah, probably not.

But seriously. What if he doesn't like me? That would kill me. I'd rather not know either way than know that he doesn't return my feelings.

I'm so confused, paper.

But, how could I not ask him out at this point? I mean, I love him.

Yes.

**I love Alois Trancy.**

**A/N : What was that purple stain? Oooh, look at Ciel being all OOC. But I think it's okay, since this is the **_**inside **_**Ciel, not the one he shows to everyone. Anyway, i'm having a little bit of writer's block here, so I'd like some suggestions from you guys. Do so and I promise to shower you in fluff (and maybe a little smut?). :D**


	7. Fancy Stationary

Ciel had been acting wierd all day.

It all started when Alois went to meet him for their daily walk to school. For whatever reason, Ciel wasn't outside, but he disregarded it, figuring he had forgotten to eat breakfast or was going pee or something. The blonde just let himself in, earning a wave of greeting from Sebastian, and flew up the stairs, not really wanting to be late for school again-the teachers were starting to suspect something weird was going on between the Trancy and Phantomhive boy, which wasn't too awful far from the truth, the blonde thought, snickering. Nonetheless, having the teachers circulating rumors that they had found the two boys together in a janitor's closet doing... interesting things to each other was less than desirable. Even if the story was half true... They were hiding from Elizabeth, okay? It involved no 'interesting things'!

He opened the door to see his blue-haired friend sitting on the floor writing something on some kind of fancy stationary. Of course, he couldn't even get a good glimpse at it because as soon as the bluenette detected the presence of his friend, he screamed and shoved the paper into his book bag. Now it wasn't just some kind of startling scream, Alois noted, but rather more like a woman getting fingered by Wolverine.

The blonde smirked devilishly at his companion, taking a step forward and pointing a nimble finger at the dark grey backpack that lie on the floor.

"Hiding something?"

The smaller boy's eyes widened. "What? NO! Hiding? Me? Something? Hiding... something? Ha. HA! NO! HAHA!"

If that wasn't suspicious then neither would be a bloodied man standing over a pile of slaughtered old enemies saying, 'Now why on earth would I kill these people?'

But Alois decided not to press the matter, thinking that he would find out soon enough about what the hell was going on. This was Ciel Phantomhive after all, and if Alois couldn't pry something out of him then no one could.

The walk to school was pretty uneventful as well, except for the fact that Ciel kept spacing out and Alois had to tell the story of the Lavender Town Syndrome, like, five times (the blonde boy didn't even think he listened the fifth time, but by this time the Lavender Town Tone legend was starting to sound more like a history lesson). In fact, by the time they got to school, Alois probably could've recited the story with enough power, emotion, and skill that he could've competed in some kind of competition.

School was no better. He was good as dead between passing periods, and when Alois tried to talk to him before English the only reply he got was, "Oh, well, it's Claude. What do you expect?" Alois had been talking about a television show.

But this was Alois _fucking _Trancy here. In no time, world, universe, or parallel dimension does he give up. Ever.

So he tried again during math class. Ciel obviously wasn't working on his math, Alois noticed, spying that same old fancy stationary that Ciel had been guarding like a fucking pterodactyl mother over it's eggs that morning. The blonde, starting to become desperate to grab his attention, wrote his friend a note and crumbled it up, tossing it at the bluenette's head. It bounced into his hood. The small boy did hardly anything, just nonchalantly fishing the note from the hood of his sweatshirt and folding it neatly, sliding it into his back pocket. What the hell? What the HELL? Did Ciel Phantomhive just _ignore _Alois Trancy?

Oh _hell _nah.

The persistent blonde had put up with quite enough of this fuckery, and he was going to find out what that note was if he had to wrestle his best friend to the ground and bite his ear off in order to do it.

But that would be considered a little socially awkward at the time.

So he instead settled for making his way over to the pencil sharpener (which was located conveniently close to Mr. Phantomhive's desk) and started sharpening some coloured pencil he'd fished out of the bottom of his school bag. Simultaneously, he spoke to Ciel, absolutely set on figuring out what was so much more important than his note (which had been a particularly funny, witty one, not to mention).

"Ciel?" Denied. "Ciel? CIEL!"

The bluenette slowly turned to face Alois. "Yes?"

"What the _fuck _are you writing?"

The reaction was priceless. Eyes widened. Mouth gaping. Voice catching. And then...

Lunge! "None of your business!" The boy protected the slip of paper with his slender body, which was stiff and defensive. Honestly it wasn't worth this much trouble.

Maybe Alois _would _have to wrestle him down and relieve him of his ear.

But for now, Alois just replied, "Oh. Sorry",finished sharpening the coloured pencil (which was nothing more than a nub by now), and made his way back to his seat.

Ciel was shocked to say the least. Alois Trancy apologizing is like the Yeti taking a vacation to the Bahamas.

Ciel grumbled to himself. He would have to finish this soon, before Alois decided to get drastic. Alois's drastic measures were known to turn tragic.

Activate Write-Like-A-Boss mode. Ciel was going to finish this motherfucker or his hair wasn't an awkward shade of blue.

.

Alois had avoided going to his locker all day, mainly because he was spending all of his passing-period time attempting to talk to his now nearly-mute friend. But Mr. Atkins was going to blow a gasket if he didn't bring his World History book, and he really needed to get a better pencil than this bright green nub that he had with him. So he quickly made his way to his locker, having to put in the combination three times before he got it open (legit, it's all the locker, it has nothing to do with his skills), but he managed, and when it swung open something was in there that he was certain he hadn't left there.

It was a little red envelope, sealed with black and white checkered duct tape. Didn't Ciel have some of that?

So this was probably from Ciel. He was the only one who had his locker combination besides himself, and nobody else here was quite cool enough to have such badass duct tape.

the blonde slid his fingers under the lip of the envelope, breaking it open, and turned it upside down. A folded piece of paper slid out, landing on tops of Alois's books. It was on fancy stationary. _That _fancy stationary. Suddenly Alois felt a little bad about having planned to bite the boy's ear off.

He opened it up, and in the best handwriting he had ever seen Ciel produce, was a note.

.

_Uhm.. Alois._

_So, I'm not really good with words. Sorry. But... well I want you to know that Friday night was the best night of my life. Is that wierd? I should erase it. But I'm writing in pen. FML._

_Anyway, uhm. You're my best friend. No, you're more than my best friend. I like you. I uhm..._

_Will you go out with me?_

.

Oh, Fuck YES!

**A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out, actually. c: I should write in the Alois POV more often. I guess it's not specifically his POV, but whatever. So I'm thinking of making the next chapter the Janitor's Closet Story. Because I thought it would be a good 'I'm gonna leave you on a cliff' sort of thing. And it would make for a nice story. My foot's asleep again. FFS. .-. **


	8. The Janitor's Closet

**A/N: So, I officially decided [insert sarcasm] with so much help from you [end sarcasm] that I was indeed going to make the next chapter the Janitor's Closet Story. Prepare to be amazed. Actually, no. Don't. I'm writing this on a complete whim and I have no clue what's going to happen in it, besides the fact that Ciel and Alois are probably going to be together in a janitor's closet (just going out on a limb here). So please, my loves, bear with me. **

I hate that little blonde bitch. All she does is scream and yell and ask for things. Oh, and not to mention that she's constantly dwelling up the ass of her precious little Ciel-chan~. Um, weaboo much? We live in England, darling.

I mean, I guess she's okay. If you like mentally retarded whale penises. I apologize if I've offended any whale penises. Your logic for that is not twisted.

So I'm constantly prying our dear Elizabitch off of my poorbest friend. Today was no exception.

"CIEL-CHAN~!" The little blonde's hair bounced like some kind of overly intricate pastry that I would much rather see in the incinerator. It's a failed recipe, chef. Give it up, she was a bust.

She ran on her stupid little feet that are stupid and little to Ciel and jumped on him, nearly killing the poor boy on impact. I clenched my fists. Stupid little...

"E-Elizabeth", was all Ciel managed to choke out before he was attacked like a predator to it's prey.

Elizardbreath took no notice, simply went on talking about stupid little girl shit. "So we _must _hang out today after school, Ciel-chan. Must, must, _must_!"

Okay, I couldn't help it anymore. I had to cut in.

"Actually, Ciel is mine today after school. We already have plans. Sorry."

Elizabeth gazed at Ciel pleadingly, her eyes filling with water. Crocodile tears. Damn whore.

My bluenette friend over there looked pretty speechless, probably for multiple reasons- the first one being that there was a pastry on top of him- the second that he isn't good with crying... at all- and the third was most likely that we had never made plans tonight. Not that we ever made plans. But whatever.

And with a few moments of silence, on turned the waterworks, spilling like toxic waste all over my dear Ciel.

"B-but, Ciel! I love you!"

Okay. Enough. End of line. I grabbed Ciel by the wrists and pulled him out from under that nasty thing that sat atop him. He simply complied as I pulled him to his feet and started dragging him down the hallway. I had no clue where we were going- somewhere without Elizafilth, that's all I knew. No one says those three words to Ciel but me. Not that I ever had before. But it _would happen_, okay?

I'm not sure why I settled on a janitor's closet of all things, probably because there's no way Elizabeth would be in the same room with a mop. She'd either be disgusted or frightened by it. Probably both, come to think of it.

The brilliant idea, however, went downhill as I heard a click.

I knew that click.

That was the door-locking click.

Fucking shit.

I knew that Ciel was aware of what happened, too as he looked at me with something like death in his eyes. I drew back a little. I wasn't afraid of just being in a room with a mop, but if you were in a room with a mop _and _an angry Ciel...

Well let's just say you're fucked.

It took me a good solid ten minutes to calm the raging beast down (it involved slapping him in the face a few times and finally just grabbing his crotch in order to get him off of me), but I managed to do it. I would've felt triumphant if we weren't locked in a closet.

It was chill, though. I could make the most of this, right? I tried to make conversation. "You have a boner."

"I'm going to hit you in the balls so hard you'll feel it in your eyes."

"With your tongue?"

"Suck it, faggot."

"Your boner?"

I got slapped.

So I instead tried a more subtle approach. I sat on his lap.

"I don't know what exactly you're trying to do, but I have a hunch."

"And what's that hunch?"

"You know damn well what it is." He paused as a smile spread across my face, then sighed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

I sniggered. "Is it working?"

"Very much so."

That was a little motivating, so I started moving my butt around.

"God... damnit, Alois, STOP THAT!"

I laughed, my random butt movement starting to evolve into something more like a lap dance. His little moans were enough to keep me going until way after my hips started to get tired. In fact, I probably wouldn't have stopped until he came or something if some janitor hadn't decided he needed his mop.

That's right, the door opened right as Ciel was actually getting into, moaning my name and what have you. It was disappointing, really, but I didn't have much time to lament, because that janitor looked like he was about to cut both of our dicks off. Maybe he was a homophobic or maybe it was because of the whole 'no lap dances in school' policy. Either way, we needed to get out of there before he took us and slaughtered us in his backyard.

I took Ciel by the hand and ripped him out of the closet, not letting go as we ran down the hallway. We didn't stop until we made it to the bathroom safely, laughing hysterically.

Ciel leaned against the wall, trying to gain his composure as little squeaks of laughter escaped him. I sat on the sink, head buried in my hands, until my laughter as well as his died down to small huffs.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I cried, holding my hand out to receive a high five.

The bluenette gave me what I wanted, but then his eyes narrowed, zeroing in on me. "Never. Do that again. Ever."

I just laughed, not wanting to make empty promises. If it made him feel better, I'd never do it again in a janitor's closet. As for somewhere else...

Well it was too good to pass up.

**A/N: Okay-ish for a complete whim-writing? Maybe... I still love writing in Alois POV, it's therapeutic or something. I need food. Now. **


	9. Ciel Likes Moustaches

**A/N: My writing style seems a little different in that last chapter. Do you think so? O-o Is it better that way? SHOULD I KEEP IT THAT WAY? I'm in despair. Help. For god's sake help. So this is another wing it chapter. Wish me luck. .-.**

'Really, you and me, Symmetric Target?

We ask casually, on a moonlit night with our bodies together, fingers intertwined, eyes staring at each other.

Be my angel, the romantic heart get!

As hearts pound in our chests, we begin to kiss with our trembling lips.'

I think glomp would be an understatement for what Alois did to Ciel in the hallway that day. A more fitting word would be something like… swooping in like a phoenix and seizing the prey. Not that that's really a word… but whatever.

So Ciel just laid there on the floor, seeing stars and dinosaurs and whatever not and cursing himself for screaming like a little girl. He should just stop trying to seem attractive, he decided. He seemed incompetent for the task.

"CIEL!" Alois cried, hugging the boy to his chest.

"ALOIS!" His friend yelled back, "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"YES! THAT'S WHY! YES, OF COURSE I WILL!"

Ciel's face flushed deeply, realizing now why his friend's tackle had been particularly fatal this time. Yes, he would be his boyfriend?

"R-really?" Ciel stuttered, not quite believing his ears. Alois couldn't have just said yes. That was impossible.

"Of COURSE, Ciel!"

The bluenette was then hugged four-hundred-fifty times tighter, sending butterflies through his stomach. Alois was… his. He hoped desperately that this wasn't some kind of sick joke, hugging his friend, no, boyfriend, tightly. Because if it was, Ciel would probably end up with a stomach full of pills and a downed bottle of vodka. He's just an optimist like that, you know?

"And", the blonde continued, pulling away, disappointing Ciel, "we're going to go on a date to celebrate. Our first date as a couple! MY FIRST DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ciel groaned, trying (and failing) to push Alois off himself. The last thing he wanted was the entire middle school bustling about the new couple. Not that they would really be surprised. In fact, they would be much more surprised that they weren't a couple before. But you know Ciel- all conscious about his image and whatnot.

Alois ignored his rude gesture, straddling his friend and leaning close to his face, a huge grin plastered on his lips. "Where should we go, Ciel? Why don't we just skip all our afternoon classes and go somewhere?"

"Because half of the teachers in the entire wing probably heard that suggestion. And for God's sake, get off me. We're in school, you know."

"Didn't stop you in the janitor's closet."

"I think _you _were the one that couldn't be stopped, my friend."

"Your _boyfriend_", the blonde corrected with a smirk. "And yes, you're correct, there's no way, under any circumstance, somebody could have stopped me."

Ciel just rolled his eyes, but smiled a little, trying again to push the tall blonde from atop of him. Failure. "Look, let's just skip, like you said. As long as you promise never to smash me onto the hallway floor again."

The older of the two fist-pumped, releasing his boyfriend and jumping up, crying out in victory. After they had successfully escaped the prison- er, school- Alois stared at his companion, not wanting to avert his gaze from the beautiful sapphire of Ciel's eyes. He spoke, but without looking anywhere else. "So, where do you want to go?"

Ciel sniffed, closing his eyes much to the dismay of Alois. "You're the girl in this, why don't you choose?"

The blonde was suddenly tense, his eyes angry. "I am NOT the girl!" he cried defensively, before calming down and averting his gaze to a nearby tree. "Okay, well… maybe I am. But that doesn't mean ANYTHING!"

The petite boy laughed, starting to walk. "We'll just go downtown and find some place that's to your liking."

The tall blonde quickly followed the boy, intertwining his fingers with Ciel's as he caught up. The bluenette blushed, but quickly squeezed Alois's hand in return, a hint of a smile in his eyes. They continued on like that, off of school property and down the sidewalk, until they came to a small arcade at a corner. It was nearly empty, since it was a Tuesday, but man was it a nice one. It had all kinds of old video games, and some new. There was a series of claw machines scattered throughout it, some with plushies, and others with little odds and ends, and some with things like candy and gum. Ciel thought maybe he had seen it before while going for a walk or something, but he definitely didn't remember it being quite so… intricate. Nonetheless…

Alois ran into the small building, squealing with delight. Ciel stopped him, wrapping his arm around his waist from the behind, and handed him a ten dollar bill. "If you need more, just tell me", he ordered, before pulling out a bill of his own and heading over to the Pac-Man game.

Alois, being so Alois the way that he is, ran over to the crane machine with the cutest, biggest plushies there were. He blew about half of his money within a few minutes.

"Cielly, baby, come help me!" he whined, pressing a hand to the glass of the claw machine. Ciel rolled his eyes, abandoning his game and made his way to the machine that his boyfriend stood before.

"Which one do you want?" he asked, inserting an arcade coin into the slot.

"That one", the blonde explained, pointing to a plum-coloured spider.

The bluenette nodded as the machine lit up, wrapping his small hands around the joysticks and biting his lip in determination. The taller boy watched as his companion maneuvered the claw with skill, picking up the toy and watching it fall into the hole on the first try. He received it from the opening near the bottom and handed it to his friend nonchalantly. "Here."

"Kyaa~!" Alois threw his arms around the smaller boy, planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you love, thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

Ciel stood stiffly, wide-eyed, his cheeks pink from the sudden kiss. It took him a minute to return the hug, slipping his arms around his date's waist. The hug didn't go on very long, or at least, not long enough, before Alois pulled away and ran to the opposite side of the arcade, crying to Ciel that he was going to win him something as well.

After blowing twenty dollars on Pac-Man and making it to level forty-five (that's pretty good, okay?), Ciel decided to call it quits and sit down or something before he lost a month's allowance. Almost as soon as he sat down, Alois skipped over to the bench he rested on, rewarding him with one of those little bubbles you get when you put a quarter in a machine. Ciel accepted it with a smirk, examining the contents without yet opening it. They were fake moustaches.

The energetic blonde looked down sheepishly as he handed the toy to his boyfriend. "I… I couldn't win anything. So I just used my last game token on that. I don't even know if you like moustaches but… personally I think they're kinda creepy, I mean what would it be like to kiss a guy with a moustache? I wouldn't want to do that, I don't thin-"

Ciel silenced the boy's rambling with a soft kiss to the lips, pulling away slowly. "I love moustaches", he assured, which was actually kind of true- he thought they were pretty funny if anything. The blonde smiled, entwining his finger's with the bluenette's. "Let's go. It's getting dark."

So they left like that, walking into the sunset until you could see but the silhouettes of two people, hand in hand, on with a spider and one with a bubble, both with lots of love.

**A/N: A-HA-HA xD Cheesy ending, I must say. But I was having a cliché moment, I had toooo! D: Anyway. Lyrics on the top belong to Symmetric Target by Valshe. You really should look up the song, they sound like Ciel and Alois singing together, I kid you not. Uhm, so it took me forever to write this. Kinda dumb, I think, but I'm SO not letting all this work go to waste. I'll await your reviews, judge me tender please! x.x**


	10. The Five Discoveries

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. It's been decades or something since I updated this story. I'm such a terrible fan pleaser. *despair* However, I've been writing out this chapter in my head for a long time (along with two others) so lets hope I don't lack motivation and I actually post it! :D So yes. I'm going to spoil you with three chapters in return for my procrastination disorder. Feel special.**

**.**

**The Five Crucial Discoveries of Phantomhive and Trancy **

_**1. Alois shaves his legs.**_

The rain pounded mercilessly on the window, and Alois jumped as thunder clapped obnoxiously alongside it. No way he was walking home in this.

Ciel peered out the curtains, his eyes widening in surprise as lightning struck dangerously close to the Hickory tree that stood just outside his window. He turned to his blonde friend. "You're _not _walking home in that."

The towhead nodded his agreement, wincing as another round of thunder rolled around. This was going to be a long night.

Ciel called his adoptive father upstairs to tell him the plan, and Sebastian simply replied by saying that he probably would've beaten the slate-haired thirteen-year-old had he made his friend walk home in shit like that. The bluenette's eye twitched. It would've been funny if it had been a joke.

So, after the raven-haired man left, the two boys sat around trying to occupy themselves (which proved to be really difficult after the power went out and Modern Warfare 3 was no longer and option). They finally settle for lighting some candles and playing with the fire, but that too got old after fifteen minutes or so.

So, the duo eventually just gave up, deciding to retire for the night even though neither boy was really very tired.

"Here", Ciel called, tossing Alois a pair of black pajama pants with Angry Birds on them. "Wear these."

The blonde complied, slipping off his skinny jeans (okay, not really slipping off, it was more of a battle- Sexy Blonde vs. Evil Tight Pants) and for the first time (surprisingly), Ciel saw Alois without pants. And without... any leg hair?

Ciel's eye twitched. "Alois... do you... shave your legs?"

The bluenette watched as his half-naked companion turned slowly to face him, a provocative smirk tainting his nearly flawless face. "Wanna see what else I shave?"

"NO!"

_**2. The Abnormal Size of Ciel's Genitalia **_

Ciel stared into the mirror of his bathroom sink, examining his dark-aqua tresses. It was about due time for a haircut, he decided, pulling at the ends of a strand of bangs. It'd been ages since he'd cut his hair, after all. He'd probably get Alois to do it, he decided. His best friend was good at that stuff.

That aside from his thoughts, Ciel opened the door to the shower, sticking his dainty hand under the faucet. He shivered as chilled water trickled over the digits. Sebastian needed to stop using up all the hot water, greedy bastard. It would be at least ten minutes before the damn heat went up on it.

He gave up for the time being, shutting the shower door and made his way back to the mirror, leaning close to it and breathing on the glass, a slight mist forming and clouding his reflection. He was about to draw a face or maybe a penis with his finger when he heard Alois call something from outside the bathroom door. He couldn't really hear him over the running water, and frankly didn't give two shits what he'd said, so he just ignored him. Big mistake.

The blonde burst through the door, causing his friend to flinch and hit his face on the mirror. Alois cackled at the sight of Ciel naked. It was foreign, but definitely acceptable. And _damn. _His-

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ciel stood there awkwardly, attempting feebly to cover his nether regions as the taller of the two stared unhesitantly at his completely bare friend.

"You", Alois squeaked, cackling like a child that had heard a profane word on television, "have a huge dick."

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!"

_**3. Alois's Tongue Fetish.**_

It had been a particularly uneventful Saturday. Light rain was pattering on the window, which had prevented the duo from doing something outdoors or even walking to the movies or something for that matter. Both seemed completely content to spend the rainy day on the couch, Alois leafing through a gaming magazine and Ciel drinking a glass of iced tea, sweetened to the point in which it was almost criminal.

Alois suddenly looked up from the article he was working on, his gaze averting to his blue-haired friend. He didn't look away, didn't even blink, until Ciel acknowledged him, eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I lick your face?"

The bluenette choked on his tea.

"Can I?"

"Can you- NO! WHY? Why the HELL would you want to lick my face?"

"The tongue is the most sensitive part of the body. It can detect textures and details that no other muscle, extremity or digit can pick up. And your face... it's so soft. Stroking it with your fingers is like heaven, so I can only imagine what it would feel like to a _tongue."_

Ciel stared at his companion, mouth slightly open, as the blonde began to lean in towards his cheek. He smacked the blonde on the left cheek, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"No. Bad."

The older boy slumped on the couch, arms crossed, mouth forming a childish pout. "Can I at least lick your hand?"

"...Let me finish my tea."

_**4. Sweets Induce Ciel-Boners.**_

Some boys, usually the very young and the sexually weak, will get boners from pretty much everything. Give them a new toy? Boner. Take them to Six-Flags? Boner. And with Ciel- give him a cream puff? Massive blood-filled tallywhacker. Alois learned this firsthand of course, having given his best friend a giant box of Swedish chocolates for Valentine's Day. At first Alois thought _he _had caused such a wonderful occurrence. A largening of Ciel's already crazy-big penis? Caused by none other than himself? Oh fuck_ yes_! But no, Alois just watched as the erection grew with each chocolate popped into his mouth. Ciel... was turned on by cocoa and sugar and probably a little silicone. But not by the sexy blonde right across from him. What the fuck.

_**5. Alois Sings Like a Girl.**_

"Sing for me", Ciel ordered, plopping down on his fluffy couch. The blonde turned away from the computer desk, brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Sing. For. Me."

"Wha-why? Why the hell do you want to hear me sing?"

"Because your voice is pretty."

"How would _you _know?"

"'Hoi I'm Alois, sing along with Kagamine Len at the top of my lungs, nobody's gonna hear me, herp derp.'"

The blonde glared at his friend, but proceeded to pull up a karaoke version of a song that he knew well and sang well, Ciel perking up at his compliance, eager to hear his friend's voice unaccompanied by another. He sighed with pleasure as the boy's voice began flowing out softly, causing a smile to creep upon Ciel's face.

"Please don't turn my love into something like a tragedy from Juliet. Take me away from here, that's what I want."

The bluenette's contented smile evolved into a grin.

"This caramel so sweet and choking. My bare legs shyly crossing. How far can we go tonight?"

Ciel began cackling softly.

"Please don't hurt me, just be nice to me. I don't like the taste of bitterness yet. I grew up on mother's cookies and cupcakes. Everything that I don't know, oh they enchant me so."

The cackles turned to giggles.

"Isn't that normal? Yeah. Just show me everything and I'll show you everything I am."

Giggles to full on laughter.

Alois snapped, leaving the instrumental playing. "WHAT?"

"You sing like a LADEH!"

"_FUCK _YOU!"

.

**A/N: Aaaaaand done. c: I was hoping this would end up funnier than it did, but ah well. Too much time was put into it for it to go to waste. T^T The lyrics were from Romeo and Cinderella by Miku, or the Kagamines, or whoever else covered the damn thing, I dunno, there's so many. Oh, and Ciel has blue hair, right? Well you gotta wonder- does the carpet match the drapes? x3**


	11. Playing Ninjas

**A/N: I need to stop being so damn lazy and actually work on this.**

**Ciel: You don't say?**

**Me: STFU -_-**

**Anyway. Thank you all so much for reading this far when I'm such a procrastinator. I mean, I don't even know how many people are reading this, but whatever. It's fun. Still, reviews make me update faster. Wink wink, nudge nudge. :3 By the way, if you hadn't noticed, I bumped this sucker up to M. I felt like maybe I was talking about penises too much for it to remain T. I'unno. Just a hunch.**

Ciel arrived at his house prepared to be completely chewed out by Sebastian. Staying out until eleven without letting your dad know doesn't exactly earn you brownie points, you know? He made sure to let go of his boyfriend's hand before entering the house, as not to scare or permanently scar Sebastian. It was just a little hand-holding, but Ciel seems to have a mild case of PDA-phobia, if you hadn't noticed. Alois didn't mind. As soon as they got past Sebastian and into the bedroom, he would surely make up for the brief lack of contact.

But when the boys made their way into the house, Sebastian didn't even look up from his bowl of cereal. "Where have you been?" he asked, not angrily, but rather in a mildly curious tone.

Ciel didn't look at his adoptive father. "Arcade. I guess we kinda lost track of time."

The raven-haired man raised his eyebrows. "You lost track of time the whole afternoon?"

"You know about that?"

"The school called."

Ciel didn't say anything, just stared sheepishly at the wall. He didn't often break the rules, and when he did he made sure nobody found out about it. What a failure.

Sebastian just sighed, pouring himself another bowl of Boo Berry. "Just don't let it happen again. I can't have the police getting called on you for truancy, lest you never want to get a scholarship."

Ciel just nodded, running up the stairs, calling to his father that Alois would be staying the night.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. Honestly. Trying to hide the fact that they were together with that lustful look in their eyes? They must've taken him for a complete idiot.

Ciel let his boyfriend into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. He didn't exactly plan on making out with the blonde tonight, but he would definitely prefer doing so, and besides, this is Alois we're talking about. It would be far from surprising.

His suspicions were confirmed as the boy pushed the bluenette harshly against the wall, pinning his wrists back to hold him in place. Alois watched as his lover licked his lips, half-lidded ocean-blue eyes gazing into his own. Alois smiled manically, nearing the petite boy's blushing face. Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to crush together, but they never did. He opened one eye to stare at his companion.

"So what do you want to do, Ci-elll~?" The boy drug out the second syllable of his friend's name in a childish way, causing the slate-haired boy to smile to himself. Of course the taller boy knew what Ciel wanted to do. But he wanted to hear him say it.

"I think you know", Ciel replied, holding the gaze of his captor. Alois giggled sweetly.

"I don't think I do. Won't you enlighten me, love?"

Ciel's glared at the noy, just motivating him futher.

"Oh, come on, darling, do you just want to waste the night away against this wall? Doing ab-so-lute-ly nothing?"

"N-no."

"Then do tell. What do you want to do?"

"I-erm... I want to kiss you", he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to kiss me!"

"Where, precious?"

"Everywhere!"

"As you wish."

The blonde softly kissed his boyfriend's lips, pulling back and kissing again, this time more passionately. He nibbled the boy's lower lip, Ciel crying out in surprise, his lips parting. He giggled softly and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his partner's mouth, exploring it relentlessly. He was about to win an oral battle for dominance when Ciel thrust his hips against Alois's, forcing a soft moan out of his lover and granting him an opening to not only shove his tongue halfway down the blonde's throat, but flip so that the towhead was the one being pinned to the deep blue wall. He let go of the boy's wrists and tangled his fingers into flaxen hair, growing bored of French-kissing and moving his lips down his neck, nipping and sucking and leaving little purplish-red marks in every space he had brought his mouth upon. He didn't want to go too far but... those little noises Alois was making was threatening to smash his self-control. He could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight as the long-legged boy let out little squeaks of pleasure with every contact he made with his neck. He had to control himself, for fuck's sake, he had to.

Alois gasped as he felt cold fingers up his shirt, running up his stomach and chest, fingers tracing along the lines where his muscles were defined. He moaned loudly as Ciel reached up to tweak his nipple, all the while still kissing up and down his neck and jaw. Ciel had never done things like this before, but he was obviously no stranger to the concept. Alois smirked at the thought of his lover watching gay porn or reading yaoi. That had to be how he'd gotten so experienced- there was no other way. It was certainly Alois's secret to being knowing as much as he did, but right now he was stuck against a wall, playing the lousy part of the girl. Not that it didn't feel good, he decided, moaning in a rather feminine manner as Ciel toyed with the hardening buds on his chest. But the boy was taking too long. He wanted more.

Ciel was suddenly shoved to the floor by the towhead, the boy climbing on top of his darker-haired lover and wrapping his long legs around his waist. They both moaned illicitly as their erections rubbed together, neither of them bothering to keep it down anymore. They had long since forgotten that another person was in the house. It would probably turn around and bite them in the ass, but neither gave two shits. They were both having way to much fun to stop for a measly father.

Alois started on the zipper of Ciel's sweatshirt, pulling the petite boy's thin arms out of the sleeves and discarding it to the side. He smiled as Ciel grabbed his own shirt and pulled it eagerly over his head, proceeding to do the same with Alois's. Ciel would maintain control, he would. They wouldn't go any further.

Alois's legs tightened around his lover's hips, his body pressing closely as it could against Ciel's. This caused Ciel to let out yet another long moan.

"Nng- Alois. We- Ah~" he cut himself off mid-sentence as Alois ground their hips together- hard. He tried to regain his composure. "We have to- nng- stop- here."

Alois grinned, obviously not taking the boy's request very seriously. "Aww, why?"

Ciel was about to explain himself when there was a knock at the door. The sudden noise sent Alois tumbling off his boyfriend's lap, and Ciel flying backwards, trying to avoid having an eyewitness account.

"Please tell me you're playing ninjas or something", Sebastian pleaded from outside the door.

"Yeah", Ciel called in reply. "That was it."

**A/N: I wish I could make this longer, but I don't have time. -_- Either way it was nice, eh? I was in a pervy mood. XD It'll get MUCH better though, I assure you. :3**


	12. He's the Reason

**A/N: Please beat me, with all your might. I know, I haven't continued this in AGES, but it is finally happening, my pretties, and be prepared for a triple-post! :D Also, if you can point out the pattern I've been following with the chapters, you get a cookie. o3o**

* * *

I miss Claude.

That probably sounds like a really dumb statement. You're probably thinking "Oh, but you have Claude right there with you all the time! You could see him anytime you wanted!"

But see, when you say that, you're wrong. I don't have Claude, he's nowhere near me. I'll probably never get him back again. He's most likely gone forever, like many others who've suffered his fate. I'll probably never get to hug him, to be tucked in by him, to be told he loves me ever again. Because Claude is gone.

Sure, that man, that body, that thing, that meanders through the door every now and again to watch a football game or yell at me to wash the dishes looks like Claude, but you have to believe me when I say that he's possessed.

It's not by the devil, or a demon, or some other strange creature. No.

Claude, my father, the man I once loved and cared for as if we truly were family, is possessed by Opium.

I'm not sure when it got started, but I remember when I started to see the change in him. It was gradual, not immediate, as expected. At first he would come home high every once and a while, and although I knew it wasn't good, I brushed it off as a little partying or a slight indulgence, something that wouldn't happen often. But soon he started coming in that way more and more, until it was every night. After I started hanging out with Ciel, I would often come home from his house late at night to find Claude unconscious on the floor, a drink in one hand and a handful of pills in the other. It scared me to the core, especially when it took hours for him to awaken, but I knew that if I told someone that everything would just spiral out of control. Not that it was in control in the first place.

It was the nights that I was at home, sitting beside this man that I once knew, my head on his shoulder and tears streaming down my cheeks, that I would look back on all the things we had done together, all the memories we'd shared. I thought of our trip to King's Island on our first summer together, and our Saturday ice-cream runs that used to be a tradition. I would think of all the times I'd beaten him on Madden, and the way he would hold me near to him whenever we watched a sad movie. He had been perfect, a type of father that even the most privileged children would find themselves wishing for. For three years, I had been the luckiest boy alive. I missed those days with everything that I had.

I used to tell myself that one day, Claude would realize his mistake, that he would finally go get help before things got too out of hand. But inside I knew that the man was too far gone to even think straight. He would probably never be the same, and no amount of counseling or therapy would ever make him my Claude again. I eventually came to accept it, to understand that my father was gone, and all I had to hold on to were the memories that made me smile on even the worst of days.

I remember the day I had finally confided in Ciel about the matter. I'd broken down in tears, and my best friend pulled me into his arms, rocking me back and forth and brushing my tears away. He told me that everything would be alright, that he was there and that I would get through it. It was because I truly believed him, that I really, completely trusted that he would always be there, that I made it through the ordeal without bringing harm to myself. Ciel is the reason that I am who I am today. He's the reason that I'm still here.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. /: Sorry. But I felt the need to create an explanation for a question I hadn't really thought of before.**

**If Claude is such a horrid father, why did he adopt Alois in the first place?**

**So here it is, my darlings, the much awaited update, and hopefully an answer to one of the many questions that have arisen throughout the story (which will all be answered in good time, I promise.) I hope you enjoyed, and a new chapter will be up soon! :3**


End file.
